


Harry Potter's Wheezy

by 90shpchick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year at Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rarry, first kiss together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90shpchick/pseuds/90shpchick
Summary: Hermione tells Harry to go for it, but she's not talking about the Golden Snitch.





	Harry Potter's Wheezy

**Author's Note:**

> 8th year fluff for you. I recently became obsessed with Rarry again. I used to read fanfics of them back in like 2006. (God I'm old) Also if you want to find me elsewhere on the internet I am anneof1000days on tumblr.

“Harry, you know you can just go for it.”

“Hmm… snitch… what?” Harry’s mind was currently occupied with Quidditch so he hadn’t clearly heard what Hermione had said.

She rolled her eyes. “Honestly,” she sighed. “I mean go for Ron. Not the snitch.”

“But I’ve got to go for the snitch! I have to win the game tomorrow!” The look on Harry’s face was what could be described as slight panic. 

“Harry. Focus.”

He technically was focused. Just not what Hermione wanted him to be focused on.

Harry blinked his eyes and put his glasses back on so he could see her better. The whole Gryffindor common room came into focus as well. The crackling fire shone on his friend’s face and the familiar maroon and gold accents took shape into chairs and pillows.

“Okay I’m listening. What were you talking about?” 

Hermione cleared her throat importantly as if she was going to launch into a long lesson on something he should already know. 

“I just wanted to let you know Ron and I broke up. I think you and he would be better suited.” She spoke so plainly like it was so very obvious- like he should feel dense for not catching on sooner.

“Merlin’s beard, Hermione, keep it down! I don’t want everyone to hear.” His eyes darted around the room and when he was satisfied that no one was listening he continued in a lower voice, “I didn’t know you two broke up. When did this happen?”

“Oh just awhile ago. Maybe around noon today,” she replied breezily. 

“Noon today! That’s not long at all. Don’t you think it’s too soon to ask him out?”

Harry could hardly believe what he was saying. Of course he had feelings for Ron- ones that he hid deep, deep down- but that was his best friend. He couldn’t risk their friendship, could he?

“What makes you think he’d agree to come with me? Out on a date I mean,” he asked quickly before Hermione could even answer his previous question.

“Well you know how you go on and on about wanting to snog Ron when you’re drunk?” she paused, waiting for an answer. Sensing this Harry nodded sheepishly. “Well he mentioned the same thing about you.”

“While you were dating?” Harry’s voice was much louder and higher than he intended it to be, but he was completely floored that Ron would do that. 

“It’s not all that shocking considering you mentioned wanting to snog Ron while he and I were dating. You two are really inconsiderate sometimes, you know?”

Harry suddenly felt an unpleasant clenching of his stomach. “I’m so sorry… I…” But then he looked up at his friend and saw the smug grin on her face, something he hadn’t seen on her before, and knew she was teasing. Sometimes she would do that, but it wasn’t often during the school year as she was mostly focused on classes. 

“I’m interested to know how that came up.”

“You will have to ask him because I am going to the library to study. Have fun!” Hermione gathered her books and flounced out of the common room. Harry didn’t even get a chance to ask her how she was handling the break up. He assumed she was fine, but he still made a mental note to check on her later.

Now came the task of finding Ron. It shouldn’t be too hard. After all he had found him at the bottom of the lake before. Which sounded awful now that he thought about it. When that memory passed he realized it was best to check upstairs to see if Ron was lounging in bed again. 

Ron had been quiet ever since they’d gotten back to school. He knew it was because he’d lost Fred. Harry had been busy that summer. Mainly he was cleaning out Sirius’ old place so he could live there. After all he was an adult now. He and Ron had kept in touch via owl post, but their letters were lighthearted for the most part. Harry assumed that Ron and Hermione were doing whatever couples did and were perfectly happy together. 

It was only a few months into school and neither of them had really talked about what happened. Harry sighed as he climbed the stairs. Maybe he shouldn’t ask Ron out after all. Maybe what he needed most right now was a friend. 

“Hey, Ron, you in here?” he called out.

“Yeah, mate. Just laying down,” his ginger friend replied.

Harry tentatively sat on the edge of the other’s bed. He didn’t know where to begin. Well he knew where he wanted to begin, but his plan was to be Ron’s best friend again first. He would have to keep it in his pants for now. 

That would prove to be difficult, though as he gazed at Ron’s face. The other boy’s freckles were like tiny stars he wanted to make into constellations. He could spend forever looking at them. 

Ron had always been there for him. He had been his very first friend. There wasn’t anyone he loved more than Ronald Bilius Weasley. 

“Harry are you okay? You look a bit… dazed.” Ron questioned, looking concerned.

“I was just thinking that we haven’t talked about how you’re doing lately. I know you must still miss Fred and Hermione just told me you two broke up.”

Ron’s face flushed. “She told you that? Well yeah it’s true but…”

Before he could finish Harry interrupted. “I want you to know you can always count on me. We’re best mates forever alright?” 

“I know, but if you’d let me finish… I was going to say I broke up with Hermione so I’m not super sad or anything. I broke up with her because I wanted to date someone else.”

Harry’s heart lurched. Was Ron going to tell him he fancied someone else? This wasn’t going as planned. “Who did you want to date?”

“Well,” Ron began with a dopey smile on his face. “He’s got green eyes and messy black hair and a scar on his forehead that I think is wicked.”

The boy in question could not have been more relieved. “I feel the same way about a boy with red hair who is very tall.”

“What, you have a crush on Bill?” Ron teased before ducking as Harry used his want to send a pillow flying into his face.

“No it’s you, Ron. It’s always been you. Remember what Dobby said? You’re my Wheezy- the thing I’d miss most.”

“I would miss you too. I felt bad for Hermione because we sort of ended up together, but it didn’t work out because I really just wanted you. She said she’s doing okay now, though.”

“She seemed fine. But seriously Ron I didn’t mean to come up here and try to get you to date me. If you aren’t ready we can just be friends first.”

“We were friends first,” Ron pointed out. “For a few years. I think we can move on to the next stage in our relationship.”

“If you’re sure.” Harry was pleased that Ron was ready, of course. Nothing could have made him happier than this moment. He would treasure it can keep it close to him in case he needed to conjure a Patronus, which was something he hoped he’d never have to do again. “What does the next stage consist of though?”

“I think it’s this.” Ron leaned forward and tangled his hands in Harry’s locks, pulling him closer so they could kiss.


End file.
